Me Preocupa Que Tu Corazón Pueda Sentir Lo Mismo
by TefyHatake
Summary: No era que temiese no ser suficiente para ella, no es que no pudiese encontrar las palabras para decir, era solo el hecho, cuando estaba con él, ella sonreia y no deseaba arrebatarle aquello. KAKASAKU/One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados, me pertenece, son propiedad del Senseí Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ambientado después de The Last, antes del viaje Secreto de Sakura con el Uchiha.

 **N/A:** Buenas NaruFickers , si ya se he estado un tanto desaparecida por estos rumbos, (muy desaparecida) podrían colgarme por ello o acompañarme en este _pequeño y amargo Shot que escribí como ya es costumbre recostada con gripe y encama al parecer a mi inspiración se llama gripe._ Sin entretenerlos más espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Me Preocupa Que Tu Corazón Pueda Sentir Lo Mismo**

 **.**

 **One-shot**

 **.**

Un bufido cansino salió de entre unos enmascarados labios, pues era con tan solo mirar el mar de pápeles y las montañas de folders y pergaminos sobre su escritorio le causaba cansancio sin siquiera comenzar, llevaba todo el día metido dentro de aquella oficina, revisando, sellando y atendiendo a los ninjas que entregaban reporte de sus misiones, Rokudaime Hokage le llamaban, anhelaba el día en que Naruto estuviese listo para poder encaminar a su alumno al puesto deseado, casi sintió pensar por él, casi.

Kakashi dejo a su espalda reposar sobre el respaldo de su silla, sintiendo una presión desaparecer de entre sus cansados músculos, _la edad_ , pensó. Aunque ni si quiera era tan viejo tan solo cumplía cuarenta, se preguntaba ¿cómo era que Tsunade hacia todo aquel trabajo con tremendos años encima?, y sin ayuda del ¡bendito computador!, aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba divagando en mil cosas más,menos donde debía concentrarse.

Aunque tampoco era como si quisiese hacerlo mucho, elevando su mano izquierda sobo su cien, intentando sosegar, la cefalea que punzaba en su cabeza, sitio su estómago revolverse al re leer el texto del reporte se trataba de una petición del aquel hombre que antes llamase su alumno.

Hastiado de aquello, decidió salir en busca de un poco de aire fresco, pensó en dar una vuelta por la aldea, pero la descarto rápidamente, no quería todas esas miradas puestas en él, mucho menos un día como hoy, por lo que opto como mejor opción, el tejado de la torre, haciendo uso de sus aptas habilidades shinobis se las arregló para subir sin ser descubierto por su asistente, que seguramente le obligaría a volver a la oficina a terminar con el papeleo. Le gustaba ese lugar, lograba relajarse, podía observar la aldea entera desde la privacidad de un lugar cómodo, se permitió apoyarse sobre el barandal, mientras observaba al sol comenzar a esconderse entre los montes Hokage.

Una fresca frisa de otoño movía su rebelde cabellera, no le importaba mucho,sintió a su cuerpo liberar tensión y un suspiro se coló de entre sus labios cuando vislumbro a no muy lejos la figura de cierta peli rosa, mientras sonreía y charlaba con un par de ninja médico más, no podía decir sus nombres, pero estaba seguro las había visto un par de veces en sus breves estancia al Hospital. Mas no pudo evitar de nueva cuenta dirigir sus pensamientos cierta peli rosa, como lo hacía desde hacía ya un par de semanas desde aquel reporte, Sakura Haruno, su pequeña alumna, corrección ya no era pequeña y tampoco su alumna, aquella se había convertido en una dulce mujer de la que le avergonzaba admitir, se encontraba enamorado, era ridículo, el, aquel que fuese su maestro ahora estaba estúpidamente enamorada de aquella muchacha. Se preguntaba si de nueva cuenta vendría como cada tarde, si compartirían una cena juntos o le ayudaría de nuevo con el papeleo hasta altas horas de la mañana, si tendría oportunidad de llevarle a casa cuando cállese rendida en el incómodo sillón de su oficina, si de nuevo podría sentir su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo o anoche lo había arruinado todo, ella ya se habría cansado de su viejo senseí.

Su mandíbula se tensó ante el desagradable pensamiento, estaba seguro que no era así, al menos eso pensaba, aun sabía leer los gestos de una mujer, aquel enamoramiento había surgido después de varios meses con la misma rutina, ella había comenzado a frecuentarle sin razón alguna, fue con la convivencia día con día en la que había notado algo en ella, para cuando quiso detenerse ya había sido demasiado tarde, podía apostarlo, no era tonto, había vivido demasiado tiempo, al menos el doble que ella como para notarlo. Claro que podía diferenciar la manera en que una mujer ofrecía y en algunas ocasiones el había comprado.

Incluso cuando ella le había informado había comenzado algo con su alumno aquel muchacho Uchiha que ella proclamaba como su absoluto amor, ella seguía ahí frecuentando su oficina, sonriéndole de la misma manera, suspirando su nombre cada noche.

Pensó de nuevo aquella solicitud, sobre sus escritorio, si había de sellarla le perdería para siempre, lo sabía, si es que no lo había hecho ya, era acaso que se rendiría tan fácilmente ,dejo escapar un suspiro cansino, cerro sus ojos dejando pasar el tiempo, dejando que el viento llevase sus preocupaciones, no noto cuando la pelirosa corría camino a la torre, sabiendo él le había observado, fue hasta que el perfume de sus cabellos se vio mezclado en el aire debido a su cercanía que él se vio descubierto.

— **¿Se pude saber que es aquello que lo tiene tan tenso Sensei?**

Pronuncio la chica con falsa inocencia, ella sabía o al menos lo presentía, Sasuke había mencionado que el informe había sido entregado hace semanas y aun esperaban respuesta pronto.

 **— …no es nada, solo trabajo—** Respondió serenamente, sin prestar mucha atención, sin atreverse a abrir sus parpados y mírala, como si no muriese por envolverle en brazos y hasta convencerla de cambiar de opinión.

El eco de sus sandalias contra el piso al caminar alertó al Hatake de sus movimientos, ella se había colocado junto a él, como si esperase una mejor respuesta que aquella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la oportunidad de hacerlo de comprar de nuevo todo lo que ella ofrecía o dejarlo a mejor postor, no era que temiese no ser suficiente para ella, no es que no pudiese encontrar las palabras para decir, era solo el hecho, cuando está con él, ella sonríe y no deseaba arrebatarle aquello.

— **Firmara la petición… podre marcharme y acompañar a Sasuke en su viaje o acaso, ¿se trata de lo hablamos anoche senseí?** — soltó sin más, sabiendo que se encontraba en terreno peligroso.

Fue después de un incómodo silencio que el Hatake, decidió hablar si de después de todo ella deseaba hacerlo entonces lo harían, hablarían enserió.

— **¿Puedo hacerlo?, puedo firmarla, eres libre de hacer lo que deheses Sakura.** **–** respondió finalmente mirándola, aquello jades orbes que le miraban suplicantes, su mejillas y nariz se encontraban enrojecidas, seguramente resintiendo los efectos del frió viento.

— **¿Qué es lo que desea que diga senseí?, ¿que no estoy segura?, ¿que no me marchare de la aldea con Sasuke? O es que piensa que no soy capaz de hacerlo y me arrepentiré.**

— **Por supuesto que no, sé que no dudaras en hacerlo en cuanto entregue aquel papel —** trato de explicase, aun qué tan pronto soltó aquellas palabras supo que la chica enfureció, Kakashi estaba seguro que seguro lo mal interpreto, ella odiaba que le pensase débil después de todo lo que se había esforzado por demostrar lo contrario.

— **Entonces ¡¿Qué es aquello que tanto le preocupa Rokudaime?! —** le enfrento, plantándose firmemente, esta vez frente a frente, exigiendo una respuesta de una vez por todas, estaba cansada de nunca obtener nada claro, de ofertar y nunca se comprada, de nunca poder avanzar y cuando pensaba hacerlo le detenían.

— **Quieres Saberlo…—** pronuncio, mientras colocaba, de forma suave su mano sobre el pequeño mentón de la chica, tan cercas que pensó que la besaría, esperaba inmóvil por la respuesta. **— Solo puede preocuparme una cosa Sakura, me preocupa que pueda sentir lo mismo que este viejo corazón, que cuando estés con el sigas pensando en mi—** susurro la repuesta el Rokudaime Hokage, como sin con ella impusiese un hechizo encantando la joven kunoichi.

Un par de lágrimas resbalan sobre las mejillas de la chica, ante aquella revelación del Hatake, sin perder el contacto visual de aquéllos vagos orbes, con pesar coloco una manos sobre el pecho del hombre, apenas una caricia podía sentir el cálido tacto, aun sobre el chaleco táctico, era cierto y no podía negarlo, era por eso que deseaba marcharse, que deseaba buscar de nuevo aquel amor juvenil, por que deseaba olvidar aquel amor que sin pensarlo había nacido entre amos, senseí y alumna, Hokage y Kunoichi, no era correcto.

— **Kakashi…—** susurro en respuesta, sabía que de nuevo caería, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros Sakura, beso aun sobre los mascarados labios de hombre frente a ella, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que el Hokage cedió y pudo hacerlo finalmente sobre aquellos finos labios sin aquella molesta mascara, aquellos labios a los que se había vuelto una adicta sin remedio, con premura y desenfreno ambos volvieron a probar sus labios, recorriendo cada una de las partes del cuerpo de ambos, aun cubiertas con ropa, no por mucho, propiciaron caricias, necesitaban hacerse saber cuánto lo necesitaban . Alzándola entre sus brazos siendo guiada a la primera pared con la que se encontraron, ambos disfrutaron de lo que sería por nueva cuenta aquella danza que terminaría como en tantas veces sobre el escritorio en la oficina del Hokage.

— **Esta será la última vez… —** advirtió, con la respiración entrecortada siendo presa de los fuertes brazos del Hokage.

— **Cada noche dices los mismo y al final siempre vuelves, Sakura-chan…**

.

La Mañana siguiente el firmo aquel permiso y la mañana después de esa, con amargura le vio marcharse con una sonrisa entre los brazos del morocho.

.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
